Posté à la fenêtre
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: OS. De la fenêtre, il l'observe. Elle est tout pour lui. Il aime à la voir heureuse, dans la vie qu'elle mène. Elle mérite mieux, mais elle est heureuse. C'est ce qui compte. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qu'il soit malheureux ? Druna à sens unique.


Depuis la fenêtre de la maison voisine, il l'observait.

Elle était à genoux dans le jardin, plantant des fleurs au nom et au parfum étranges. Un peu de terre s'était accrochée à sa chevelure claire quand son chignon s'était défait et qu'elle avait dû le refaire. Sa robe légère à grosses fleurs, peu adaptée pour le jardinage, était tachée de boue. Un grand chapeau de paille rose avec une bande parsemée des runes diverses couvrait sa tête.

Elle fredonnait un vieil air, un de ceux que les femmes âgées chantonnent pour endormir les petits enfants. La mélodie était douce, entraînante. Les piquants des cactus nains, qu'elle comptait mettre en terre sur la même parcelle que ces roses sauvages, lui arrachaient parfois un petit cri.

Parfois, elle s'épongeait le front et levait la tête, et, le voyant à la fenêtre, elle souriait, avant de reprendre son ouvrage.

Elle aimait son jardin. Quelques fois, elle y lisait le journal, assise en tailleur dans l'herbe. D'autres fois, elle s'allongeait à même le sol et regardait les nuages. De temps à autre, elle s'occupait des fleurs, elle peignait des meubles ou bien elle dansait. Toutes les veilles de pleine lune, elle dansait dans le jardin, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige. Et le jeudi, quand le temps s'y prêtait, elle s'adonnait à l'aquarelle.

Il sortit une cigarette de son étui, mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prit quand il s'était isolé du monde sorcier après la guerre. Et puis, ça expliquait sa présence constante à la fenêtre, et pourquoi il ne la fermait jamais.

Le chapeau de la jeune femme glissa, alors qu'elle s'acharnait à planter un cactus particulièrement récalcitrant. Elle rit en le ratrappant, et, se servant du châle qu'elle avait noué sur les épaules, le maintint en place.

Il sourit à cette image. Il s'imagina être avec elle, lui tenir la main. L'emmener voir la mer. Sûrement n'avait-elle jamais vu l'océan ? Ils s'allongeraient, côte à côte, sur une plage de sable blanc et contempleraient les mouettes, faisant de grands cercles au-dessus de l'eau. Elle porterait son chapeau rose, comme aujourd'hui, et elle lui sourirait. Il lui répéterait combien il l'aime, et elle rirait, embarrassée.

Il l'emmènerait sur un sommet inexploré, et ensemble, ils planteraient un drapeau aux couleurs chatoyantes, dont elle aurait imaginé les motifs. Ils vivraient dans un chalet sur les hauteurs, et le matin, quand elle se réveillerait, un chocolat chaud l'attendrait, sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine, et ils regarderaient la neige tomber.

Ils iraient ensemble dans la savane, et il l'aiderait à créer une réserve. Depuis chez eux, avec des multiplettes, on pourrait voir des lions et des zèbres, des éléphants et des gazelles. Le soir, elle peindrait dans son atelier, et il serait avec elle, ils parleraient de leur journée.

Ils s'installeraient au milieu d'une jungle, près d'une cascade, et elle lui apprendrait à reconnaître la faune et la flore, ils apprendraient mille noms de serpents et d'oiseaux. Ils comprendraient le langage des panthères et des orangs-outans.

Ils vivraient dans une grande ville, avec des gratte-ciels sans fin, au Japon ou aux Etats-Unis, sur la côte Est. Leurs enfants iraient dans une école avec un nom différent de Poudlard, plus exotique. Ils deviendraient architectes, ou magicomages.

Il tira sur sa cigarette, toussa un peu. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le jardin voisin. La jeune femme y était toujours, mais un enfant était accrochée à sa jambe et pleurait. Elle le souleva du sol, lui fit des risettes, le cajola. Un homme sortit à son tour, lui prit doucement l'enfant, endormi, des bras en l'embrassant sur le front.

Drago jeta sa cigarette d'un geste rageur, ferma la fenêtre, tira les rideaux et s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Il refusait d'y venir le lendemain. Mais il y serait. Il le savait. Aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait, ou qu'elle vivrait -ce qui, à son avis, était la même chose-, il viendrait se poster à cette fenêtre, avec son paquet de cigarettes, son café, un livre et parfois même son repas.

Il ne pouvait l'avoir mais tout du moins il pouvait la voir.

Cette innocence qu'il lui avait tant manqué autrefois, elle était là, tout près et très loin à la fois.

Peu importait le reste. Luna était là.

Inaccessible. Inabordable. Mais présente malgré tout.


End file.
